A Girl With Sneakers
by applefudgexo
Summary: Girl with a fear of relationships. And the weirdest family ever. Libby Collins, 18, is a carefree gal from the streets of North London with a very embarrasing family. She's having a laugh with her life, caring no rules and changing shags like socks. Then she meets this certain blue-eyed lad from One Direction who is a perfect boyfriend-material – not exactly Libby's type...
1. One: Skinny dipping on the beach?

A/N: Just came up with a new story, a little different than the ones I usually write. Hope you like it and let me know what you think about it! xo btw, I love u if u read and love u more if u review! ;)

**One: Skinny dipping on the beach?**

"Mom! She's swearing again!" My little sister Sophie yelped when I dropped a remote and few words slipped out of my mouth, not so suitable for kids' ears. Sophie was already ten though, so it shouldn't be an issue to her. Apparently it was.

"I couldn't care less. I'm bloody eighteen so you have no right to tell me what I can or can't do!" I laughed and changed the channels fiercely. One once said that there's nothing sensible to watch at the daytime on tv, and he was certainly right. "You're bloody ten years old already – almost eleven – don't act like you're a little kid anymore! I've seen loads of girls your age who act like little-whores."

"Well, I don't want to walk the same path as you and Marcus." Sophie furrowed and then went back to the kitchen.

"How's it going, kiddo?" my grandfather walked in and sat next to me on the couch.

"I'm not a kiddo, Willie. I'm eighteen."

"Yes yes... But how's it going with the streetdance thing?"

"Good. As usual."

"Okay. We can't wait your next show."

And after that we heard some weird noise from the doorway - my dad, who tumbled home from work.

Yeah, our family was weird, except my granny who wasn't around now. Funny granny-Beth. Mostlikely she was out, sharing gossips with her friends or photographing, like she always did. She was such a crazy person, really. Not like usual grannies – she was a photographer, she did calendars and photographed for some magazines, like a freelancer.

My mum Vic was a tv-chef. No complaining about that, it was good, because she was a good chef (which we had been noticing while she had been gone and our dad had to make our dinners...)

My dad was a surgent, very popular and good-paid one. And yeah, then there were my little sister Sophie, Will who was that grandpa and Marcus, my 16-year old brother who was, well, God knows where he was – partying or getting wasted at some place else. Apparently we were so damn boring company that he didn't like to entertain us with his graceful presence.

Hah, just kidding – our family was so bloody weirdo and bizarre that every single tv producer who saw us wanted to make a reality-show about us.

Well, for God's sake we have always said no. Which was good, because none of my mates had no idea how embarrasing family I had. And – if possible – it should stay hidden too.

Yeah, so basically that was my family. Weird as hell, but quite nice whatsoever. Or, as nice as your parents can be when they expect you to never fail, although never succeed either...

My granparents on the other way, they had no kinds of expectations on me, which was liberating. They just knew that I was who I was and they let me be who I was. No stupid questions or that sort of thing.

"I'm leaving now!" I called after our dinner while I was putting on my favourite pair of sneakers – the pink Converses.

"Sure!" Beth called back while focusing on her favourite tv-series; Hercule Poirot. There was probably just murder going on because she stared at the screen so intently. Well, sometimes I felt like she was, I don't know, maybe she wasn't a photographer – maybe she was a cerial killer...! You know, like in that tv-series Dexter...

"What? Where? With who? And when are you coming back to honor us with your lovely graceness?" my mom's head popped behind the kitchen door.

"Somewhere with someone and someday."

"You are not going to start this conversation – " Vic started but I interrupted her with a wave of my hand.

"Oh, I'm bloody eighteen, mom!"

"I'm just saying – as longs as you live in this house, I –" and that was all I heard because I already slammed the door shut and stood outside. I was god damn eighteen, I was so capable to take care of myself. I think my parents forgot that thing very often. Eighteen = free to do whatever you want.

Besides, nothing ever happened to me, even if I was stoned, wasted, fucked up, robbed or something like that – at the end, life always smiled at me.

"Oi, Lib!" I heard a shout from the other side of the street.

"Yea?" I was pretty sure it was my mate, Kate – although I wasn't sure because she and her twin sister Maggie looked so same. I mean, of course I knew which one was who but they sounded exactly like each other.

"Are you coming? Dan and the others are having a little party tonight?"

"At the beach? Already on my way!" I rushed to her and recognized it was Maggie, not Kate. Maggie had this short bob haircut and Kate's hair was over shoulder-lenght.

I had very wild curls – almost impossible to tame – but once I got a good old straightener and like two or three days time, it was done...

"You know, one of my old kindergarten teachers called me yesterday. They asked if our crew could come and performance to the kids." she told me while we walked along the empty streets.

"Really? Like, streetdance? That she doesn't assume we're dancing like a ballet?"

"Of course! What else? Kids want to see something different, not all those same jumping vegetables every fall."

"So we should make a real coreography then?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I haven't even responsed her yet. I just said that we'll think about it if we have time."

"Oh right. Good though. Cause it's summer and girls just wanna have fun!"

"Girls? Most of us is boys – it's just you, me, Kate and Jess – the rest seven are boys."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I shook my head amusingly. "Though Ted is acting quite femininely sometimes."

"Maybe he's a drag!" Maggie laughed.

Our little crowd wasn't the only one at beach that night – mostly because it was Saturday and people wanted to have some fun. In this case fun ment three things - drinking, drinking and drinking.

"Hey! You managed to get her safe here?" Adam yelped while we approached the large blanket.

"Yep. Don't worry – she'll be perfectly safe as long as you don't give her too much to drink!" Jess laughed, tapping my shoulder.

"Don't you tell me about my tolerance – I'm perfectly fine with drinking!" I pointed out.

"Sure you are – almost ended up to jail once!"

"No I did not! And if I did, it was only because the guy who I was with was a bit too drunk to realise what was going on and..."

"And you were perfectly sober, right?"

"Um..."

And then we all laughed. Okay, maybe I did ended up to jail once. But accidentally. And it was while I was still minor, so it was nothing big...

Maybe I acted a bit too loudly when I had had too much to drink. Gladly, my best mates (so basically our dance crew) kept the craziest of us falling down the cliff or drown in the sea while one tried to found out if it was possible to breath underwater.

Jess was the first one who drank her bottle empty first, so we decided to play 'Spin the Bottle' and mostly because the boys were huge fans of it. Especially Tom loved it – he loved to come out with all the craziest questions or things to do.

"Oh my... Look, Lib – how bloody hot are those guys over there?" Maggie nudged me with her elbow and pointed to the other direction, where were like six persons or so.

"Can't really see from here, don't you think you should take a bit closer look?" I teased her, although I noticed myself that those guys were damn fit. Well, really there were only three boys and the other three were girls. Probably their girlfriends... Fucking girlfriends... Who ever made 'girlfriends' in this planet, damn you! I mean, it would be a lot more fun if anyone would be able to shag anyone, right? No stupid rules about cheating or anniversaries... No commitments. I mean, I had nothing against it, but in a long term... It just got boring. It was much more fun to find new shags, experimentally – of course.

It was Kate's turn to spin the bottle and it so nicely turned itself straight towards me. How ironic. Kate was always so mean to me. Or not mean, but in a games like this, she always made up the worst questions.

"Go skinny dipping, gal." she smirked at me.

"Oh. Right. Why am I suppose to do all the embarrasing stuff here?"

"Because... Well. You are Libby. You just do it. You don't think before or regret afterwards. But I'm sure if you don't dare to do that..."

"Fuck that. I'm doing it! But can I at least keep my lingerie?" I huffed and stood up.

"Thongs." Kate said and kept on grinning.

First I took my sneakers off and put them on the blanket. The sand felt chilly underneath my feet and I wasn't actually in the mood to go swimming.

Then I shrugged off my varsity jacket and shorts and tossed them to Kate's lap. When I was only in my bra and knickers, I quickly made a bun on the top of my head, I didn't want them to get all soaking wet.

I shook my head amusingly and turned towards the water. My silvery necklace jumped against my warm skin as I stepped forward.

"Your bra, Lib!" I heard Dan shouting at me when I felt the waves flooding over my feet.

"Yeah yeah..." I mumbled and unhooked it, letting it drop onto the sand. After that I began to walk forward, and finally, when the water reached on my hips, I started to swim.

When I turned to face the beach again, I noticed that my ten friends were standing at the water line, Maggie jumping on Jake's back – obviously they were coming here.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled and Jess laughed:

"We're going to see if we could grab some food somewhere!"

"Hell no! You are so not going to leave me here without my..." I started but then I got a water in my mouth and started coughing.

"Bye! You clothes are... Somewhere at the beach – don't worry – you'll find them!" Kate giggled.

"Screw you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Fucking great. Fucking drunk friends. I should've know that this was going to happen... Or not. Because this should never happen! I was at the beach, wearing only my knickers and my clothes were... Well, God knows where they were!

It wouldn't be that bad if there wouldn't be other people on the beach. There were at least five groups besides us and the one of the three goodlooking boys were looking at me confusingly.

As I got out of the water, I immediately covered my chest with my arms and flickered my eyes around the beach.

"Oh fuck you Kate... You're so going to pay for this..." I muttered as I tried to find at least my bra from that bloody beach.

"You need help?" I heard a voice next to me and immediately raised my gaze from the ground. Oh, great. Just when I thought things couldn't get any more embarrasing.

It was one of those three boys. His blue eyes were looking at me from head to toe – well, nothing about it – it was nice to catch some attention by being goodlooking, but right now... It was more than embarrasing since my friends had abandoned me.

"Well, actually... I could use some hand." I nodded.

"Yeah, I saw that your friends threw your clothes behind that one rock here. Nice prank from then." he corked his brows upwards and looked at me curiously.

"Yep. I know. I guess they ran out of drinks so they decided it was time to get some more..." I hemmed. "But anyway, you're here with your friends?"

"Yeah... You want to come with us...?"

"Well, I guess I should find my mates, but... Ah, fuck them – I'm coming. Just wait til I get some clothes on..."

As we approached the place where my friends hid my clothes, I realised that there were only my bra and shorts. No top. No varsity jacket. No sneakers. Fuck them.

"Nice. What the hell where they thinking...?" I huffed and reached to grab my shorts off the ground, checking that my phone was still in the pocket.

"Oh. Too bad. But, you know... I could lent you a shirt."

"Really?"

"Sure." the boy pulled his white t-shirt over his head and I couldn't help but smirk when I saw his body and his biceps... Very, very good ones. Something you would normally drool over, but right now, when you had only your arms covering your breasts, it would've looked weird...

"Here." he gave it to me and I could swear he blushed a bit when he noticed I was looking at his body. Hah, funny boy. If I was a lad and had a body like his, I would be a total player. I would cheat and greet girls however I like. Although... I am doing it actually. Just with the boys though. And no, I'm not a whore. I just happen to think it's unfair that boys can players but when girls do that, they're immediately sluts. So I want to prove peeps wrong. I mean, I don't how I'm actually doing it, but anyways...

"So... You coming?" he asked then and pointed at the place where his friends were.

"Just let me change first."

"Uh, sure. Sorry."

"Although, you can always stay and watch if you're interested." I teased him and noticed that he flushed even more and flew his gaze on the ground.

"Uhm... No, I'm... I mean... I let you change and... Well, come over there, when you're ready..." he ran his hand fiercely through his hair.

I snickered silently when he turned his back at me. He was interesting. A bit insecure, maybe? Or then he was just acting like one. But it was working – at least for me. He was different than the other I guys I used to met (well, our dance crew was a whole other story...) and it reminded me with that one lad – I was with him like a week or so – his name was... What it even was? Whatever, he was so god damn insecure that it was annoying, like he couldn't put up a good old conversation without stuttering his words... And on the other hand, he wasn't that good in bed that I would've had any mindblowing moments...

But this boy here... He seemed cute. Not in an innocent way but in a cute-cute way. Besides, his irish accent reminded me of something...

Then, when I finally managed to made my way to them, I realised who I was dealing with. It was none other than Harry Styles sitting on the sand, some blonde girl in his lap. And our beloved boy from Bradford - Zayn Malik. So it ment that the blonde bloke was Niall Horan.

Cool thing, bro! Like – I wasn't a fan or anything but I needed to admit that they were bloody goodlooking!

"Hey!" I called when I approached them. All the five immediately turned their heads in my direction and grinned widely. Although, the other blonde who was currently dry humping Zayn, glared at me in a quite bitchy way. Well, we'll see biatch – I can be very bitchy too.

"Okay guys, here is – " Niall began but then looked at me laughing. "I don't even know your name, what is it?"

"I'm Libby. And you're apparently the famous lads from One Direction." I corked my other brow and Harry smirked at me.

"Oh shit – how did you recognized us? I thought we were very well disguised."

"Well, if disguising means hiding behind pretty girls, then yeah – you were." I laughed and sat next to them. "I though you had a third girl here too?"

"Oh, you mean Ellie. She had to leave. I'm Candy and this is Cat." the smaller blond smiled. I smiled politely back to them but snickered loudly in my head – Cat and Candy – like a candycat... Okay, sorry, I was being mean now and I wasn't usually. At least not often. Just sometimes when someone seemed very fake.

"Alright then..." so Cat was the more bitchy one, she was still glaring at me and squeezing Zayn tightly on her side. Oh, don't worry Pussycat, it was not my intention to steal other people's boyfriends. Or shags. Or whatever they were. They didn't exactly looked like a girlfriends and what I've heard about those two lads, they seemed quite a players – especially Harry was most certainly some sort of a manwhore. (okay, sorry – who am I to judge anyone when I didn't even do relationships?)

"Yeah. Niall apparently had a better look of you then, since you were standing out there topless?" Zayn laughed.

"Oh no, he didnt' really wanted to, just borrowed me a shirt when my idiot friends hid my clothes." I grinned and noticed Niall taking a quick sip of his beer.

"Are you a dumbass, man?" Zayn reached to puck his friend on the stomach.

"So – I thought there were five of you lads – where are the other two?" I asked as I took the bottle that Niall gave me.

"Oh, they're just having a quality-time with their girlfriends." Harry waved his hand and laughed.

"Alright. So it's just you guys who are allowed to have this sort of fun?" I laughed.

"Well not exactly, The Sober and Sensible in our group is Liam – he has only one kidney, so basically he can't get wasted or he'll end up in a hospital." Niall explained. Wow. That was the longest sentence this far. I wanted to hear his lovely accent more.

It was almost 4 AM, when I walked towards my home. Or not home, Jess' place really because my mom would had a seizure if I would come as the way I currently was – completely drunk and messy.

I wasn't walking alone – Niall was with me taking care that I would get home safely. I thought I was funny when I was drunk and I giggled like no one else in that point. So, yeah... I think the poor lad was so embarrased when Jess finally came to open the door.

"The actual fuck? Is Niall fucking Horan taking my fucking wasted friend home? I mean – you are a fucking God damn Horan!" she squealed when she saw that Niall was there, holding my arm to keep my stood up. (Jess was a bit of a swearer, sorry about that.)

When these two then managed to get me inside, I (sigh, this makes me blush when usually I regret nothing) threw up in a sink! And, like it wasn't enough, Horan held my hair when I vomited. Oh duck. Fucking duck I was so embarrasing. Ew. Ew ew ew. After that I apparently collapsed on the sofa and tried to grab Niall with me. Sigh. Sigh sigh sigh. Why couldn't I act like a normal people when I was drunk? Why was I so bloody embarrasing? (apparently it runs in my family...)

"So... You had a laugh last night, right?" Jess questioned as we were sitting on his couch, tea mugs in our hands.

"Yep... Thanks for reminding. I probably won't be able to look at him anymore. And my plan – it's all now forgotten."

"So you already made a plan? I thought you and Horan had had some action at the beach since you were wearing his shirt and everything..."

"Well that was because _you_ guys decided to hide my clothes!" I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry 'bout it, we were drunk and you know... By the way, what I been reading Sugarscape, it seems like this certain Mr. Horan is not that kind of person you've been looking for. He wants a good old _relationship_. Ever heard about that sort of thing before?" Jess teased.

"Crap. I knew he was too good to be true. But it doesn't matter. There's always Curly and Zayn. To be honest, I think they are actually more for me." I grinned.

"So this is your new project: friends-with-benefits-with-one-direction?"

"Well not all of them... Even though... I could do a both of them."

"Ew! Don't be ridiculos! They're mates, like they could ever do threesome!" she winced and looked at me like I was mental.

"Now you're being ridiculos. I didn't mean that. No sharing, right? So forget about that. Just a regular shagging."

"You know, you're always having these your ridiculos ideas in the morning-after." Jess pointed out and I let out a little laugh.

"Yeah. That's why I'm so freaking genious!"

To be honest, I had no idea what had happened last night after that third glass of Jack with the lads and the candycats. Maybe, considering I had a nice bruce on my left arm, I had tried to lick Zayn's face or something and the Bitchy-Cat attacked me. Well, gross. But I was always. Or actually I wasn't _that_ gross. I mean, you can think about all those fans who are having fangirl moments right in front of them. Not cool. Not at all. Thank God I wasn't a fan. I was just a girl who happened to think that those lads were damn fit.

"Where's my phone?" I asked suddenly when I realised that I haven't heard a single call that morning coming from my mother.

"On the counter. It didn't stop ringing, so I needed to answer that and –" I quickly interrupted Jess. She did what?

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but it was your mom and she sounded quite anxious so I told her that you're perfectly fine here with me who is completely sober. At least I tried to sound like I was. And that you didn't drink much. All that basic stuff that mothers want to hear. After that I turned the thing off." she explained like it was no big deal. But it was. It was my _mom_. She spoke with my mom. Oh shit. My mom who was so god damn embarrasing. (like many other things in my life...) It could've been Beth who could've called, but no. Beth wasn't worried about me. She knew that eventually I would always come back home.

"So did she believe you?"

"I think so. She just muttered something like 'Thank God Elizabeth has this good friends...' or 'Jesus Christ – she's alive!' And then we said byes and I turned your phone off. Just in case that you could catch some sleep."

"God damn..." I buried my face in my hands and winced.

"You have a nice mom – at least she's worried about you. Mine couldn't care less if I was in jail." Jess smiled symphatetically.

"But that's the thing. She shouldn't be worried. She should be like my granny Beth. She doesn't worry – she trusts me. I'm fucking eighteen!" I huffed. Why did people keep forgetting that I wasn't a minor anymore?

"Alright alright. Remember, you're having a hangover – don't shout." she sat me back on the sofa as I tried to stood up.

"Yeah, about that... How come you never have a hangover?"

"I'm so good at this drinking thing." she grinned.

"Are you ever even drunk? Are you just acting?"

"Hah. No! I can handle my drinking."

"And you're saying I can't?"

"No no. Of course you can. Sometimes." she snickered and I nudged her with my elbow.

I wasn't even mad at her of hiding my clothes. I just couldn't. Nobody can be mad at Jessica for long. Kate was a whole other story then... Although, mostlikely I would be mute to her like the first five minutes and then we would be all best friends again. That's just the way we handled things. We never argue about anything big. The biggest fight ever was like few years ago, about our new coreography for some Christmas Party.

While we sat on Jess' couch, enjoying our teas (which were probably all cooled down...) the doorbell rang.

"I'll go." I said before she could stood up and planted my mug on the coffee table. Just in case, it was better that it was me who opened the door. Who knew if my mom had stalked my room and found out where Jess lives?

But no. It wasn't my mom. It certainly wasn't her. It was him. Niall God damn Horan was there, my varsity jacket and sneakers hanging on his arm.

"Morning! I found these at the beach when I went there after I left you here..." he smiled widely.

Wait. He did what? He went to pick me clothes from that bloody beach? In the middle of the night? Or morning, whatever.

"You did?" I astonished.

"Yeah. No big deal, I just thought... Well, you probably want these back?"

"Are you kidding me? Thank you! Thanks!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him thankfully. Okay. At least one thing about his personality was no clear – he was a gentleman.

"Hi! You want to come inside?" Jess called behind me.

"Well..."

"Yeah, come. It's the least I can do since you rescued my clothes." I smiled, forgetting completely my promise that I made when I this morning heard what I had done last night...

I closed the door and followed him to Jess' livingroom. He was now wearing just a regular grey hoodie and a trousers were hanging low on his hips. Nice. How on the name of Christ he was able to look so good even when he had drink last night?

And I noticed there was a different kind of look in his eyes when he peeked at me every once in a while. (although, it may be because of the way my hair were on a messy bun and I was wearing some old, oversized shirt...) This time there was... What it was? Lust? No, he wasn't looking at me like a piece of meat. He looked at me like I was... Pretty? With that admiring gaze I haven't seen too many times.

I smirked a little – maybe Jess was wrong? Maybe there was a chance to get that Irish lad for me – maybe this time he was searching something different? If you ask me, I could tell he was just trying his boundaries, like trying to figure out if he could have anyone he wanted just because he was in One Direction?

A/N:

_Hey guys! Just made up a new fic – actually have been planning to make a Nialler-one for quite a long and when I finally got an idea, I just needed to write it! Hope you liked it – remember to review – it means more than you know! And also, let me know what you think about Libby, Jess, Granny-Beth... Or anybody in this story!_

_So, thank you so much for reading and stuff – means the world! (and just a quick fyi, i like to think AnnaSophia Robb as Libby, I just love her hair in "Carrie Diaries" ;)_

_xoxo_

btw, go visit my tumblr ( .com) and twitter (grllxodirection)!


	2. Two: Nosy, flirty and edgy?

Two: Nosy, flirty and edgy?

So. Apparently I was going out with the lads tonight. Or, well, they were just coming to see our "dance class". I told them that there were nothing to see, but the idiots wanted to come anyway. Basically the conversation went on like this:

"Seriously, Niall. We do nothing there. Or, I mean, somebody might came up with a new coreography and then we just kinda take a quick look of it, but that's it." I told.

"But we would _love_ to see!" Right?" he winked to the others and they nodded.

"Sure. And I'm sure it's fun to watch. I mean, if you do nothing on there, why are you even dancing?"

"We have book that place every Sunday and Wednesday till Christmas. It's hard to get a proper studio these days." Maggie explained. Good girl Maggie. I almost wanted to pat her on the head like a dog, she was such a decent girl. Most of the time at least.

"Oh. Okay then. So, please? Would you please let us come?" Nialler begged. Damn Horan. Don't you dare to do that bloody cute puppyface ever again! Ever.

"Okay. Whatever, come!" I gave up and shook my head amusingly when I noticed their excited looks.

"Where are all the others?" Louis asked. "Or, I thought... I though there were plenty of you. Like twenty or something."

"No – just eleven. Kate and the boys are... I don't know actually. I thought that Jake had some ice-cream scooping to do at his aunt's place?" Jess frowned.

"I suppose so..." I mumbled. After that we stopped talking about us and focused on the boys.

And the reason why I, Maggie and Jess were talking to them (or well, basically there were just Louis, Liam and Niall) was that Niall had some spare time and he just wanted (I mean, he insisted!) to spend it with us. So he invited us to a coffee and called to the others. Apparently, our precious golden boys Zayn and Harry were too sick to do anything, so...

After that Jess called to Maggie and she almost passed out when she heard about Mr Payne, Tomlinson and Horan. Then we all tried to call Kate but she didn't answer so we let her be – whatever she was currently doing, mostlikely sleeping. Or shopping. Or working. Or something. You never knew about her, she was always so preoccupied.

"Fucking hell, I have nothing to wear!" Maggie squealed after the boys needed to rush to an interview and left us sit in the cafe.

"What? You?" I scoffed.

"Yeah. I mean – it's One Direction, you haven't realised it yet? Like really... The most desirable british + one irish lads in the world! Oh God..." she stared at us like the earth was going to explode or something.

"I knew you liked them, but I had no idea..." Jess laughed.

"Oh come on! Don't you dare to say that they mean nothing to you?"

"Well they are goodlooking. I mean, they are like... Illegally goodlooking?" she admitted.

"You are seriously becoming mental! They are just... Well, bunch of bloody hot lads." I said amusingly.

"Oh, right and one could tell Maggie about your fantastic plan?" she teased and I laughed.

"What?" Maggie corked her brow curiosly.

"Nothing. Just... You know me... Like last night gave me an idea." I shrugged.

"What? Oh no! They are not regular lads, gal! You can't use them! They can get hurt and stop singing!"

"I can't use all of them. Only three are available. And I _never_ hurt anyone with my games. It'd be just shagging. Like always. Besides, if both sides are having a great pleasure, it's not using then."

"Yeah. Just like you always do."

"Exactly. And have you ever seen me heartbroken?"

"Well..."

"Yes. So simple. I'm sure they will appreciate a little shag every once in a while."

"But you can't do them both at the same time!" she frowned.

"That's what I told her." Jess nodded.

"Why not?"

"Because... Well. One of them could get jealous. Just, I don't know, pick one." she suggested.

"Ohh... How can I choose one of them?" I winced.

"I thought you liked especially that Irish, blue-eyed blondie." she smirked.

"Yeah but..."

"Or you could just try to stay mates with them all, like we do with our boys." Maggie said sensibly.

"I'll think about it. But no promises." I grinned. Yes. It was easy to stay just friends with our boys from our dance crew. It was so easy because I considered them more like my brothers. Brothers who you have fun with. And who cares about you when you're dead-drunk. And who are good dancers. So that's it. End of story. But One Direction lads instead... Or, three of them – I would never mess up with taken guys, I was no homewrecker.

Niall was great but I wasn't sure what he was doing, he talked to me like a good mate, but looked at me like a good shag. Then, well – Zayn and Harry were pretty drunk last night and so was I, so I couldn't tell yet. And Liam and Louis seemed very funny and friendly just like good _mates_ are suppose to.

"Oh, haha! Look what Liam just tweeted!" Maggie laughed and showed her iPhone to us.

"Oh God..." I mumbled and giggled. (whops, I don't usually giggle, sorry.)

Real_Liam_Payne: _gonna be so fun tonight – will see _

_the best streetdancers in uk!_

"Well. Most certainly he won't be thinking that way after he has seen us." Jess snickered. "No offence. We're okay. But we're not that good. There are plenty of better ones!"

maggieeecarlson: _ Real_Liam_Payne_ _we are NOT that good – don't put great expectations or you'll disappoint!_

Real_Liam_Payne: _ maggieeecarlson: sure – like i believe you! ;) havent met the boys yet though so..._

maggieeecarlson: _ Real_Liam_Payne: seriously – i recommend to take like xbox with ya cos you'll be bored!_

Real_Liam_Payne: _ maggieeecarlson: oh-huh :D_

So now this famous boyband thought that we were bloody good dancers (which we were, to be honest – some of us at least) but we did nothing on there – we just messed around, tried to do like a triple backflips and listened music way too loud... We had no coreography to practise right now, even though if we would go to performance to the kids, we should make one. And quite quickly. We had like two months, it was July already.

"Finally! You are home!" mom shouted from the kitchen when I shut the frontdoor with a loud thud.

"Oh no. I have decided to move to live in the street corner so I'll just quickly grab my stuff..." I said sarcastically.

"Right." she huffed and then looked at me confusingly again. "Are you going somewhere? Again? Tonight?"

"It's Sunday, mom."

"Yeah?"

"_Sunday_, mom."

"Oh, right."

"You have no idea what that means."

"Well, to be honest..."

"I go dancing every freaking sunday, mom!"

"Ohh... Yeah."

"So I'll just go now."

"Absolutely. Will you come home tonight?"

"Don't know. Maybe."

And just when I was heading to the stairs, I heard my mom's concerned voice behind me.

"You know where Marcus is? He hasn't been home in two days."

"Probably at his mates' place or something. You know, he's like me – always somewhere." I wawed it off even though it was a bit scary when you knew that your little brother hung out with some weird people and you had no idea where he was. He could be passed out and robbed or raped. It was damn scary.

"Well then. I hope so."

Mom turned around to face her cookings and I knew she was praying in her mind. She always prayed. I knew she prayed for both of us sake. Maybe for Sophie sometimes, not often though because Sophie was so intelligent and independent kid. Good girl Sophie – she was going to save our family, hopefully. Maybe she was going to be a doctor or a deternee. Or well, she could be anything actually - seemed like every single career in the world was better than the one I was currently planning – nothing.

But hey, can you blame me? I'm young – just eighteen! How am I suppose to decide if I'm going to uni or something? And how am I suppose to know, what I want to do when I start working?

What if I don't want to do any of that? What if I won't start a family and get a husband? What if I'll be a prostitute? Oh okay, not a prostitute. But what if I just don't like to commitment. I don't want to get freaking married! The word itself sounds so... Ew. Even thinking about it makes me want to puke. Almost. Not exactly, but I just don't like relationships. I'm shit at them.

Curly was messing up with my head. He was such a... I don't know! He was just staring at me curiously when we all stood in the lobby of a sports center. We had to wait because the dance class before us wasn't finished yet. It was a jazz dance for a kids age eight to twelve.

I lent my back against the wall and slid to sit on the floor. Harry sat right opposite me and was obviously trying to flirt with me. Oh well, I just love to flirt! I was just going to ask him something, when Andrew who stood next to me, poked me.

"Ouch! What?" I frowned as I lift my gaze upwards to meet his eyes.

"We should probably go. The little ones are leaving now." he corked his eyebrows upwards and nodded towards the door.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I stood up, letting my eyes look at Harry's bright green ones for a moment. Yep. Sure flirt. And I loved it!

"So... What are you doing?" Louis asked as we tossed our bags and bottles to the side.

"Umm... I thought I made perfectly clear that we do actually nothing here. Or actually we're just hanging out and stuff." Maggie reminded him with a frown.

"I just..." he started, but then somebody stormed in. Somebody called Kate Carlson.

"Fucking hell I'm... Harry Styles!" she started but then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped onto the floor as she stared at him. "What the fuck is going on here?" she asked then, after blinking few times, making sure that the five boys were actually real.

"Well, we sort of... Oh, long story short and now they're here. They insisted to come – we didn't want them here! Or, I mean... I told them we are doing nothing and..." Jess started to explain but Kate waved her off.

"We _are_ doing something now! Like... Um... That kindergarten show?" she asked.

"Really?"

"Well – yeah! I mean, we shouldn't just do a coreography – we could teach that shit to the kids!" she nodded quickly.

"It should be easy then." Maggie started.

"Of course it'll be and... Oh my... I just got the best idea ever!" Kate squealed and turned to face everyone in the room. "You guys are going to performance with us!" she pointed at Niall, Liam, Harry, Louis and Zayn who looked all very confused.

"What? I'm sure they're busy and they have no time to that..." Jess started but Kate interrupted her again.

"Will you? Kids would love it – and you're good dancers, I know." she tried to convince the boys. They looked all very suspicious expect Liam who smiled widely. He obviously loved the idea. Oh crap. They were all serious about this.

"Are you sure you have time to come every Sunday and Wednesday?" I furrowed.

"Sure we do. Liam could drag Dani here sometimes too, if she wants." Louis smiled.

Shit. Danielle Peazer. She was good. Good at dancing. If you put us next to her and say "Dance!" we would look like wobbling sumo-wrestlers while she would move smoothly and pretty.

Yeah. Why was I even dancing since I seemed to hate it? The thing is that I love dancing. One of the reasons is that I have fun when I dance – and that's why I love our crew – there's no need to be embarrased if you blow everything up. (Can't say the same thing of my family...)

"Gree-eat!" Kate grinned and clapped her hands few times. "I actually do have few good ideas already..."

Finally our hour ended and we could step to the empty corridor. We said goodbyes and promised to meet here at the same time in Wednesday.

I promised to turn the lights off and lock the doors because we were the last ones there. (Maggie was very suspicious about that since she's usually the one who does that, but because whe was busy, she let me do it)

I thought I was the last one when I clicked the big button next to the front door thich turns off every single electric machine in here except the alarm system, but then I heard a thud behind me. And it literally scared the hell out of me. I was alert in a second and my heart was bumping out of my chest.

"Who is that?" I said shakily. If there was something I scared the most in life, it was totally dark places. You can't tell what's in there when you can't see anything.

"Me. Sorry." a low voice spoke.

"Wha – Harry?" my mouth opened in awe.

"Yeah. I was suppose to..."

"Thank you, Curly – I thought you were a murderer or a rapist!" I huffed, relieved because it was just him and nothing worse.

"Whops. So I thought Maggie was the last one and when I went to the toilets, all the lights suddenly turned off and..."

"Yeah. And I thought I was the last one here." I said again.

"But you know what? Since we're both here..." he laughed then and all I could see was his silhouette and his curls.

He did this on purpose. He so did. He had this same twinkle in his eyes when he approached me. His face was so close to mine and he stared right to my eyes with his green ones. I smirked and almost reached his curls, when he suddenly opened the door behind me and the breezy air blew in. His cheek slightly touched mine and he grinned smugly – he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on me. And I almost went with it! Oi you king of players, Styles – you're not the only one who can play games here!

"You're a real gentleman, thank you!" I said and stepped back, onto the sidewalk. I noticed a slight frown on his face as I backed off, but then he followed me and grinned again.

"I am."

"But. We'll see in Wednesday, right?" I asked smiling.

"Absolutely. Maybe earlier?"

"Oh, I don't know. I have so much to do anyways."

"Right." he scoffed with a grin.

"What? I do! I really do!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, now you're annoying!" I huffed and turned around, began to head home.

"I know. Bye!" he laughed with his low voice and walked on the other side of the street. He was such a player.

And he had courage to try me. Me, who was the queen of all games. Beware, Curly – you have no idea where you have stepped on!

"You are having a new boyfriend, aren't you?" Sophie grinned widely as I sat on our couch, watching Miss Marple with Beth.

"What?" I furrowed.

"I saw you! With a blond boy today!" she squealed.

"He is not my boyfriend."

"He is!"

"He is not."

"Why?"

"Because he's not."

"But whyyy –" she began but then Beth cut her off.

"If Libby says that boy is not her boyfriend, then he isn't. I'm sure _if_ she happens to have a boyfriend, she would probably bring him here to meet our family." Beth said and winked at me. Thank you, granny. Only one but – I _wouldn't_ bring my boyfriend to meet my family... It would be a certain break-up straight away – the poor boy would probably get so scared that he wouldn't have courage to speak me ever again.

"But what about the previous boys? I've seen you with thousands of boys and you've never brought them here!" Sophie asked again.

"That's because they haven't been my boyfriends but –" I started, but then mom interrupted us with a very polite smile. (Yes, it was a really fake too.)

"Okay. Let's stop this conversation right now. You don't need to taught all your experiences to Sophie." she stared at me with a meaningful gaze.

"Yes yes..." I mumbled and turned my eyes again to the screen.

"Like I even cared about them..." Sophie muttered and tumbled to kitchen. She seemed like two years older than she really was. It was weird. Like everyone here.

I sat in front of my mirror, staring at myself and combing my frizzy hair. They were always so tangled after night and when I woke up in the morning... Well – it looked like a bird's nest.

My iPhone started ringing and I reached it with my other hand and managed to answer it.

"Are you coming to Emma's birthday party tonight?" Kate asked on the other end.

"What? Who's that?"

"Emma. Emma McClark, shared some classes with us on the 8th grade. You remember Emma, right?"

"Briefly."

"Good. Be ready at 7 PM, we'll come and pick you up."

"We?"

"Yee-eah... I sort of invited the boys too. Harry and Niall said that they would love to come."

"Right."

"And then Jess, Maggie, E.J, Tom, Jake... You know."

"Okay."

Now we were talking – a party! I loved parties, I loved the energy and the music and... Oh yeah, the food and drinks too... And the hot boys... Especially one blond-haired and blue-eyed...

"What the fuck Jess?" I laughed when I saw her car in front of our house. "You have a mini?"

"This is my cousin's and he let me borrow it... I promised nothing will happen to it so please be nice back there." Jess begged when I sat on the back seat.

So I sat the whole way to the club in quiet, without moving a muscle – I was pretty sure that if I'd do anything, I'd probably ruin the seatings or something.

But at the venue, as soon as I got inside, the fun started – I found myself holding two cups in my hands and laughing so hard at something Liam just said.

"You take some?" I offered him the other mug of vodka-soda (it was probably Maggie's...) "Oh, you don't drink. Sorry." I remembered then and landed it on the table beside us.

"No problem." he smiled widely and suddenly grabbed Niall's arm and dragged him to stood next to him. First he looked like 'what the f man?" but then he noticed me and his lips formed into a smile.

"I think I should probably go and congratulate that Emma. So you can stay and have _fun_..." Liam pronounced and patted Niall on his shoulder.

I smirked and gave my cup to him and grabbed the Maggie's to myself.

"So... You weren't that bad after all." Niall laughed.

"Well, no. I never said we were bad – I just warned you we were _boring_."

"Boring? No. Nothing like that." he shook his head.

"Ohh. I forgot you're boys. You like to watch girls shaking their hips." I teased.

"Hahah. You're right about that." he laughed.

Then I just sort of a sank in his eyes. Bloody hell – why did they have to be so blue? I stepped closer to him and (so my luck...) spilled the last of the vodka-sodas on his shirt.

"Oh fuck – I'm so sorry! I was just..." I winced as he looked at the brown smudge on his blue tee.

"I have to clean this up..." he muttered and turned around, heading to the washrooms and I followed him.

"God – I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... " I apologised as I ran next to him while he hurried into the loo.

"It's fine..." he mumbled and opened the door.

I rushed over to the sinks and grabbed some paper in my hands and started to rub the smudge.

"God... Let's just... Take your shirt off." I commanded when nothing happened. Niall pulled his navy blue v-neck over his head and gave it to me. And my lips formed into a little grin as I once again noticed his biceps.

"So this was your point after all?" he laughed when he catched me looking at him.

"What?" I asked innocently as I tried to get rid of the smuch on his shirt.

"You spilled the drinks on me so you could get me shirtless?" he corked his brows upwards and grinned.

"Maybe. You can never tell." I smiled back at him.

"Are you sure? So I have no effect on you, whatever I do?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

"So I can just reach over you like that to wash my hands..." he said and came closer, bringing his hands on my both sides.

"Of course." I said. "But don't forget I can do the same."

"Yeah?"

"Like that."

I put my other arm around his neck and leaned so close that our noses were touching. He put his hands on my waist and dragged me even closer so I felt his warm breath on my hair line. Then he placed his lips on my jaw line and kissed the hot skin above my chin. I bit my bottom lip to making it stop trembling.

I lifted my hands up to his hair and curled my fingers around the blond wisps. There we were, at the position I've been so many times before – making out with a guy at some party. So I almost expected that what happened next – somebody stormed into the washroom and mostlikely shocked when saw us there.

"Um... We could really use you out there, Niall..." Liam said with an awkward tone and let his gaze fall to the floor.

We flew apart in a second and I quickly gave Niall his shirt back.

"Here. I think you can use it now." I smirked and passed them both, glancing Liam with an innocent grin and a small shrug.

Usher was playing loudly from the speakers when I walked back to my friends – the only one I found was Adam who sat lonely-looking on the stool.

"All alone, huh?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Sort of. Jess and Kate went to find you, Maggie disappeared somewhere with Malik and Dan... Well, he found _some_ company. All the others are somewhere, probably dancing or something."

"Maggie and Zayn?" I frowned as I heard what Adam said.

"Yeah. I just saw when she was all giggling and went to flirt with him. Then they disappeared."

"Nice."

"Yep. But you can't say you weren't lucky either."

"What do you mean?"

"You and that Irish bloke...?" he laughed.

"Ohh... Yeah, well... That wasn't my first intention but things just kind of _heated up_." I grinned.

"Like always, Lib. Just like you always do." Adam smiled. He was such a nice person, like a brother who you can talk to about everything.

"Libbyy! Here you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Kate slapped me on my shoulder and Jess appeared next to her. They were obviously drunk. Bad time. "And so is Harry."

"Harry?" my eyebrows raised upwards as I stared at them.

"Harry Styles. You know, that singer with curls..."

"I know who he is. Why is he looking for me?"

"Welll... Who knows. Maybe he wants to talk to you?" Kate snickered and then turned to Jess and they both giggled like thirteen-year old girls when they heard a good gossip.

"Oh come on!" I raised my hand in the air, helpless.

"Go find him. I think he's at the roof or something." Jess grinned.

"At the roof?"

"But before you go... Sip some drink!" she gave me a mug filled with of something that looked like a coke. It wasn't – of course.

"You're impossible..." I muttered and grabbed the cup from her and drank quickly. "Let's go."

"Way to go girl! Go Lib! Go and stole his heart for the very last piece!" Kate shouted and then I heard them both snickering again.

I exhaled sharply before pressing the elevator button. Kate was a little bit wrong when she said I should stole Harry's heart. I wasn't going to do that. I didn't want to hurt people by making them fall in love with me and then breaking their hearts by saying 'I just wanted to have some fun – nothing serious'. There's one of the reasons why I don't do relationships by the way. I think I could almost write a book about that. _"100 + reasons why relationships are not for me"_

Sounded pretty good. Maybe I could actually write that sort of book. And make some money. I mean, how hard can writing be? It can't be too hard. Maybe I'll try that plan if I don't dare to try to go the uni.

Turned out there were even more people at the roof than at the actual club if possible. How was I suppose to ever find that certain Harry Styles from that crowd?

Well – I didn't have to. I just grabbed myself a drink and then I already felt a palm on my back. It was Curly.

"You wanted to see me?" I smirked as I turned to face him.

"Yeah. There's something I wanted to do."

"Really?"

Then he leaned close to me and pressed his lips against then skin on my jaw line. I furrowed and I barely had enough time to felt his lips when he was already gone and looked at me with a wide grin on his face.

"Just needed to try. Niall said you tasted nice." he said and then turned around and headed to the elevator. I was shocked. What the actual fuck just happened? They wasn't suppose to play with _me_. I was suppose to play with them!

A/N: _Oh oh! What just happened? Seems like Libby, who's usually all updated, has no idea what's going on with those two lads. Is this a game or what? Hahah. Well – again – I'd just love to know what you think and who do you prefer – Nialler or Haz? But anyway, your feedback made me so happy (u can also read this story in wattpad and ) so THANK YOU! Sorry if the delay was a bit late but I like to give you some time to read and review. ;) xoxo, babes! Love you!_


End file.
